Akira Tonōchi
Akira Tonouchi (Tonouchi Akira 殿内 明良?) is a high school student and the representative of the Special Ability class. Like Mikan, his Alice is also considered to be uncommon. He is visibly attracted to beautiful girls and is often described as a playboy. He is currently a triple star student. Character Akira is commonly known as "Tono" by his peers. His good looks make him very popular and attractive to girls. He is shown to be quite lax and enjoys flirting with Mikan Sakura, which often makes Natsume Hyūga jealous. Tono and Tsubasa seem to have a close senior-junior relationship, although the latter sometimes displays distaste toward the senior. Mikan is quite fond of him and gets along with him well. Natsume, like Tsubasa Ando, does not get along with him that much, however. Tono has also grown attached to Mikan so much that he helps her whenever he can. He is actually a caring person, despite his playboy image. Story Z Arc The Incidents of loss has caused him to have his missions to canceled outside the school. He meets Mikan in the Special Ability classroom and has her sit on his lap. Tsubasa knowing his playboyness tells Mikan Sakura to stay away from Tono or she'll get pregnant. He and Noda run into Mikan and everyone at the hospital visiting Hotaru. He holds Mikan and tells her about her recklessness for being outside when the Z members were. Natsume who is jealous from Tono being too close with Mikan steps on his foot on his way out to a meeting. Tono knowing that the only way to cure Hotaru Imai is to get it from Z. He then remembers a rumor about a wormhole in the high school section. While everyone has doubts about the reliability of the rumor he lies to Mikan about the wormhole for her protection, but takes it back when she starts crying. Tono is the one to escort Mikan, Natsume, Ruka, (who are in the form of high schoolers) and Tsubasa to the high school division, so that they can use the wormhole to get to Z's hideout. When he sees Mikan as a high school student, he tells her to make love to him, but is stopped. Tono uses his Amplification Alice on Tsubasa, so that Tsubasa could save Mikan and Ruka from the anit-gravity field. He then throws Mikan his Alice Stone while the group is being transported to the hideout. This stone is used by Mikan to streghten her Nullification when Ruka is almost turned to stone from a tree charmed by this alice. Tsubasa then uses this stone to grab the trees' shadow. Alice Stones Tono teaches Mikan's class how to make Alice Stones. He suggests to play the Alice Stone game and switches Alice Stones with Hotaru. Time Travel Arc He sees Nobara Ibaragi with the Student Police and tries to save her. Later, Tsubasa rescues them and takes them to the place where Mikan, Noda, Hotaru, Natsume, and Ruka are watching the past. He is confused about what going on and questions if Tsubasa is dead and that the figures, Mikan and everyone else, are ghosts, which is not true. Tono, Nobara, and Tsubasa then join in and watching the past. When Mikan chooses to leave with her mother, he hugs her and gives her his Amplification Alice Stone, which the others follow in his example. Tono puts his alice stone in Mikan's mouth, which she swallows to awaken her Insertion Alice, to others dismay. It happeneds to work and another of his alice stones is absorbed by Mikan when Hotaru asked for it. Current Arc He and the rest of the group return to the present to find everyone missing. He and the group agree to cause trouble, so Mikan can escape with her mother. Hayami asks Tono to speak with him, because he heard the Hī-sama that there is a traitor among them. Hayami asks him what he is going to do know hearing this infromation. Noda notices that Tono looks pale when suddenly the pursers arrive. He orders Tsubasa to gather the pursers and Noda to take the pursers with his time travel alice, which Noda does. Tsubasa is upset at this act and yells at Tono. It turns out he learned from Hayami, that the traitor may have something to do with the Special Ability Class and Tono seems to have suspicion for Tsubasa as well. Alice Tono's Alice is Amplification. It is a type of Alice Manipulation where the user can increase the power of another person's Alice. It is more of a defensive-type Alice. Tono's Alice may affect any Alices that are in close proximity to him. He appears to have full control over his Alice. Category:Character Category:Male Character Category:Alice Category:Amplification Alice